


halloween take two

by polkaprintpjs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humanformers, Multi, POV Second Person, Undertale References, referenced cdrwstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: on tumblr @megatronismegagonecygate is alphdyne <3
Relationships: Brainstorm & Whirl (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Kudos: 7





	halloween take two

You bang the door open dramatically, wait in the doorway for a moment to receive your reactions. 

Stormy hovers over your shoulder, his hawaiian shirt brushing your arm. Cyc and Teegs don’t pay any attention to your entrance, which is lame because you didn’t spend the day scrounging through various stores with your buddy Stormy, dear  _ excitable _ Stormy, distractible Stormy, for them to ignore you. 

You sigh, as overwrought as possible, and walk in.

Stormy kicks the door closed behind you and heads for the kitchen while you march over to the couch. Teegs keeps scrolling on her phone- Tiktok, looks like- so you’ll forgive her  _ preoccupation. _

Cyc, though, is just reading some book (The Crucible is clearly visible on the spine, but you’ve still got Teegs half convinced you can’t read) and so has plenty of attention to spare. You stand in front of them, one foot on the coffee table and hands on your hips, and clear your throat. 

You can hear Stormy banging around in the cabinets- looking for your stash of Monster, probably. No reaction. 

They just keep on reading and scrolling. 

Okay then, time for plan _ 2 _ . You climb onto the coffee table completely, hands still on your hips. You almost step on the red wig  _ someone _ left on it, but catch yourself.

You clear your throat louder and more pointedly.

Cyc sighs and  _ finally _ lowers her book to look up at you. “Hello, Whirl. How was- what the hell are you wearing.” 

You note her teeth- a little longer and sharper than usual,  _ someone _ got excited for the fangs this year- and  _ that _ gets Teegs to pay attention. Finally. 

“What, you don’t like it?” You pull off your flimsy plastic mask; a stroke of luck, really, that there was a winking Sans mask left. Its closed eye matches your missing one. “What, this doesn’t meet your standards?” 

Teegs laughs, hops up to peer at your costume. “I love it, Whirl,” she says, looking up at you with her big blue eyes, and you can’t help but grin at her, and you both look to Cyc. 

“Come on, Cy, tell her it looks great!” Teegs says sweetly, and she can’t keep the laugh out of her voice. 

You preen, fluff your hood a bit.This coat is nothing but thread, duck tape and spit. Cyclonus looks between the two of you, and huffs a bit. “It is very fetching,” she agrees, dryly, and you nod, satisfied. “Especially the fuzz,” she adds and you crack up. You cross the coffee table in a step, do an about face as you let yourself tip backwards onto the couch. 

Teegs bounces a bit and immediately starts poking at your costume once she settles. 

“CD and Rewind’ll be here in a bit with the snacks,” you inform them as Teegs examines the rest of your costume. Cyc hums, leans over to peck your cheek; obviously, you take the chance to plant a wet smack on her nose. The fake eyepatch on her forehead’s threatening to slide down.

Teegs distracts you at the last second, though, wraps her arms around your neck and tugs the hood off your head for a stealthy forehead smooch. 

You snort, reach around to pull her into your lap; she gets comfy on you and Cyc both, smiles bea _ tif _ ically. 

You pretend to be miffed as you fix your costume, but you know they both saw your answering smile. 

“So, what’s the first movie on the docket?” you ask, throw your arm around Cyc’s shoulders. “And where, exactly, are y’alls costumes, huh?” 

Teegs scrambles up, up and away, heads to the bedroom.  _ Your _ bedroom, and you like that thought. 

“Hang on, I finished it earlier,” she tosses over her shoulder, and you slouch against Cyc. 

“What about you, huh? Where’s yours?” 

She tips her head against yours for a minute, and the two of you sit quiet. When she answers, you’re almost sorry the moment’s over.  _ Almost _ , because you’re still you and being quiet and still ain’t exactly your speed. 

“The better question is, where is Brainstorm?” You notice right about then that you can’t hear Stormy anymore, and a quiet Stormy is one thing- a quiet, unsupervised Stormy is another. 

You start to heave yourself up off the couch when Stormy comes in, plops himself on the loveseat across the room. The two of you get caught up pulling faces at each other until Cyc decides to intervene. She shoves you, gently, and you shove right back, get all  _ excited  _ when she bares those fake fangs. 

“Girls, girls,” Teegs says, poking her head out of your bedroom. “Are you ready?” 

You nod, give up on hassling Cyc for the moment, and she answers for the both of you. 

“Of course. Show us, love.” 

Teegs yanks her head back for a sec and steps out, poses dramatically, and it’s far more impressive than when you tried the same. You whoop and Cyc stands, steps over your legs to go to her. “Very nice. Have you decided if you’ll be using facepaint yet?” 

Teegs shakes her head, fluffy yellow wig wobbling. “I probably won’t, I’d rather not have to scrub it off.” 

“Is that Stormy’s labcoat?” You ask, propping an elbow on your knee and chin on your fist. 

Stormy quits texting his boyfriends, looks over at where it’s long enough to literally pool on the floor around her feet. Teegs is not tall. 

“Oh, yeah that’s mine,” he says, grabs a Monster from the floor- must’ve found your stash after all. He pops the tab and ignores your outrage. 

“Wow,” you say, letting yourself flop back over the couch. “You come to my house, steal my energy drinks, and you don’t even give me one. Jackass, much?” 

You have to use both hands, but you catch the can before it beans you in the head. 

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @megatronismegagone  
> cygate is alphdyne <3


End file.
